As it is known, operations on the spinal column, particularly for implanting prostheses, screws and the like, require parting the muscles from the spinal column by using a periosteal elevator, which enables a surgeon to cut a muscle closely in contact with the spinal column so as to be able to then part it completely from the column.
In this manner, the muscle bundles separately from the spinal column, enabling the surgeon to have free access to the spinal column in order to implant fixation screws, prostheses and the like.
Currently, the technique for parting muscles from the spinal column entails using a scalpel to cut the muscles at the region of contact of the muscles with the spinal column and the periosteal elevator to separate the muscles from the bone.
This procedure is highly invasive, since parting of the muscles by resecting and separating entails considerable bleeding.